Typically, in semiconductor devices, zener diodes are used in a voltage clamping circuit to protect the device during high voltage switching. The function of a zener diode can be implemented by stacking field-effect transistors (FETs). Unfortunately, the size of this circuitry is much larger than the FETs that are protected. Also, conventional zener diode designs are not compatible with the FET layout.